Video switching apparatuses are well known in the art. Typically, a video switching apparatus comprises a plurality of mix effect units, known as ME units. A number of these ME units are connected in series to form a video switching apparatus. In the prior art, the ME units operate on an analog video signal. Each ME unit receives a video signal, a key signal (indicating the position or location of the image represented by the video signal which is to be filled by a fill signal), and a fill signal. The timing constraints of the prior art analog switcher comprising a plurality of analog ME units makes for a rigid signal flow, or necessitates analog delay device(s) to coordinate the timing differences. Such analog delay device(s) must be continually maintained. Furthermore, the prior art video switcher is fixed at a number of ME units that can be connected together in series. Thus, a limitation is constrained by the video switcher of the prior art.